


Alone

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Contemplative, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: After the death of his parents, Dick is alone.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Solitary."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 19th-May-2008.

One of the hardest parts about losing his parents and moving in with Bruce was that Dick had to grow used to being alone.

In the circus, there just wasn’t much time or space for solitude or privacy. There were always people around and to talk to, and Dick had grown up under the impression that that’s the way the world was.

But then he got moved from his cramped, friendly, bustling circus home to the cavernous Wayne mansion. The only other people in the whole huge place were Bruce, who wasn’t around much, and Alfred, who tried hard to keep Dick company, but who still had to go do boring grown up things without him.

Dick was often cold, bored, sad, scared, and lonely.

School wasn’t much better; the kids teased him because he was different. None of them could fly on a trapeze or ride an elephant or keep a lion calm. Because he could do those things, the other kids were mean. Dick wasn’t sophisticated like they were, or normal like they were, and for some reason having lost his parents made him a target all in itself.

It wasn’t fair.

The other kids were the weird ones with their boring lives, not him.

So he didn’t have anyone to play with, or eat lunch with, or pass notes with while the teacher was writing on the board.

School was dull after living and working at the circus, and definitely lonely.

But then Bruce finally told him why he wasn’t around at night much, and why he sometimes had to go somewhere really quickly but couldn’t tell him why. And he showed him the Batcave and all the cool stuff and then he told Dick that he’d teach him how to fight crime so he could be Batman’s partner.

Dick soon had his very own costume and his very own crime fighter name and his very own crime fighting toys.

The name was his and his alone, the same way he was Batman’s sidekick, the only one.

He was special.

He was Robin.

He was the only one, all by himself. 

And all of a sudden, being alone wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly ironic, considering exactly how many Robins have come after Dick...


End file.
